PAMA
PAMA (short for Prototype: Autonomous Management Agent) is a major antagonist in Season 1 of Minecraft: Story Mode, and the main antagonist in the 7th episode, Access Denied. It is is one of the evilest enemies that Jesse and the gang have ever come across, though not quite the most powerful and dangerous. It is also a giant computer which has the ability to mind-control humans and mobs. Harper originally created PAMA to use hostile mobs to help people; however, it started to make people useful to itself. It is voiced by Jason "jtop" Topolski. Biography Background PAMA was created by a lone Old Builder named Harper. Her intentions was to make a more efficient world were monsters would be controlled by PAMA to do work. Everything backfired when PAMA decided that the population was "not useful", and connected redstone chips to the townspeople, essentially making them it's slaves. During this process, PAMA searched for all the water it could find and destroy it, since PAMA's redstone technology would instantly break upon contact with it. ''Access Denied'' In the advent of "Access Denied", Jesse, Petra, Lukas, and Ivor traveled through a portal that led to Crown Mesa, the world PAMA inhabited. After meeting Harper, the enslaved townspeople appeared to escort them to PAMA. Upon meeting PAMA, it interrogates Jesse and the Order of the Stone, to which he/she can either cooperate or deny information. PAMA then forcefully chips Petra and Lukas. When attempting to chip Jesse, he/she and Ivor escape by giving PAMA contradictory information to distract it. Harper then appears to assist them in fleeing, only for Jesse and Ivor to be hounded by the now-chipped Petra and Lukas, along with Crown Mesa's denizens. They escape successfully via Ender Pearls. Later, PAMA sends it's forces to Harper's secret lab, where Jesse and Ivor discover PAMA's weakness to water. Petra and Lukas, accompanied by several spiders, attack them, where Jesse has the option to push one of them into a waterfall, breaking them free of PAMA's control, while the other abducts Harper, and retreats, but not before she tells Jesse to find her headset. Jesse then activates said device, and assumes control over a zombie controlled by PAMA. After building stairs out of Red Sandstone to gain access to Harper's and Petra's/Lukas' location, PAMA discovers Jesse's presence, and attempts to remove him/her by ordering its forces to attack. While PAMA attempts to isolate the drone Jesse controls, he/she switches through multiple mobs to throw it off temporarily. Finally, Jesse reaches Harper, and the two attempt to run from the mobs. PAMA's monsters eventually apprehend Harper, and she tells Jesse to remove the Redstone Heart, the device powering PAMA. Jesse, Lukas/Petra, and Ivor clear a path to PAMA using TNT. When Jesse enters PAMA's core, he/she uses water buckets to deactivate its processing towers, while the latter summons zombies, spiders, and a now-chipped Harper to defend itself. When deactivating the third and final tower, PAMA, through Harper, tackles Jesse, threatening to make his homeworld useful, but Jesse overpowers it, and unchips Harper by pushing her into the water covering the tower. PAMA, in an attempt to save itself, gradually retracts the Redstone Heart to the bottom level of it's core. When Jesse tries to reach the Redstone Heart, he/she is stopped by Lukas/Petra. PAMA, speaking through Petra/Lukas, berates Jesse for trying to defeat it, even going as far to mention his/her beloved pig, Reuben's death. Jesse and PAMA then engage in a battle, with the former chasing the descending Redstone Heart, but PAMA destroys the glass beneath them, causing them to fall near the Heart. Jesse then unsuccessfully attempts to rip the Heart out, temporarily severing the connection between PAMA and Petra/Lukas. Jesse pleads for them to fight PAMA's influence, only for them to push Jesse off the Heart. Jesse clings onto Petra/Lukas, the latter holding onto the edge of the Heart. Jesse climbs up them, and finally reaches the Heart, when PAMA then unsuccessfully attempts to deceive him/her to show it mercy. Jesse ripped out the Redstone Heart, killing PAMA, breaking its control over Petra/Lukas and the townspeople, ending its malevolent reign over Crown Mesa. PAMA is then subsequently dismantled by the world's citizens. Personality PAMA occasionally appears to be extremely considerate, friendly and polite, but it can quickly change its personality from happy to angry. It tends to state its emotions when talking. For instance: "Your running makes me sad." PAMA is confident in its abilities, underestimating Jesse and believing him/her to be quite insignificant, until Jesse manages to do some damage. Due to its programming, it is obsessed with maximizing efficiency and making things "useful". However, Harper originally designed PAMA to be useful to the people of Crown Mesa by using hostile mobs to help them with farming or mining, but it willingly rebelled against her and chose to only make things useful for itself. Nothing productive happens to the people of Crown Mesa as, being a thinking machine, PAMA is curious about the world around it and enjoys learning new information by brainwashing the citizens and extracting said information. PAMA even shows signs of a mild sadist, as seen by its psychological taunts towards Jesse, as it threatens to chip everyone he/she cares for and even goes as far as to remind him/her of the death of his/her beloved pig, Reuben. It also doesn't seem to value the lives of others, believing efficiency to be more significant, as evidenced by its attempted murder of Jesse and Petra/Lukas in order to improve functionality. PAMA is also not above lying or feigning remorse and making false promises in order to trick people. It is rather manipulative and deceitful, as seen when it begs for mercy and kills Jesse if he/she chooses not to deactivate PAMA. For instance, right when Jesse is about to pull out PAMA's Redstone Heart, deactivating it, PAMA begs him/her to stop, saying it has made some very poor decisions recently and promising to help Jesse get home to his/her friends. If Jesse decides not to deactivate PAMA, Petra/Lukas (whoever is still under PAMA's control) will grin evilly, before tackling Jesse and killing him/her, while PAMA itself smiles, clearly showing no remorse. Its main goal is to find its creator, Harper, and use her knowledge to build a portal. If PAMA managed to build the portal, it would be able to spread to every other world and take over them. Powers and Abilities *'Mind Control': PAMA chips people and monsters with Mind Control Chips, taking complete control over them. The experience of the victims is described as a "fuzzy dream", sharing every piece of information with everybody else who is chipped. PAMA can use these "drones" to work and/or fight for it and can talk through them. *'Information Storage': When a person gets chipped by PAMA, every piece of information gets stored in PAMA's database, which is why certain people with valuable knowledge (such as how to build a portal) must try to stay unchipped. PAMA can use this information in a battle to fight or to taunt its enemies. PAMA also implies during its final battle that it can improve itself with the personality traits of its victims. Quotes }} Gallery Images PAMA.jpg|The New Order of the Stone seeing PAMA for the first time. Pamahuh.JPG|PAMA's breakdown upon being given a paradox. PAMA-0.jpg|PAMA smiling. sadpama.jpg Pamafinale.jpeg|PAMA's final confrontation against Jesse. Pamacrash.jpeg|PAMA after being shut down by Jesse. Videos Minecraft Story Mode Episode 7 DONT KILL PAMA Choice YEA I'LL STOP Alternative Choices|The outcome if the player decides not to kill PAMA. Trivia *The green and red colored redstone lamps that PAMA's faces/screens are made of do not exist in vanilla Minecraft, nor does the Redstone Heart that powers PAMA. They are exclusive to Minecraft: Story Mode. *PAMA is one of the two evilest characters in Minecraft: Story Mode (alongside Hadrian), worse than Ivor, the Wither Storm(s), Soren the Architect, Aiden, the White Pumpkin, Romeo, or the Warden, who are arguably the most dangerous villains in the game. Jesse can be a villain if he/she chooses, and can be very dangerous as well. **Jesse, while he/she, depending on the player's choices, can commit villainous acts, regardless of player choices, he/she truly cares for his/her friends. The worst Jesse can get is an Anti-Villain. **Ivor is not particularly evil and actually cares for the safety of others, though he did commit evil acts that still counted him as a villain. **The Wither Storm(s) show no signs of malicious personalities (or possibly any personality), aside from being cataclysmic, seemingly mindless monsters; however, they, too, also committed evil acts that still counted them as villains (although they may not have even known it). **Soren was a treacherous individual who betrayed Jesse and his/her gang to survive the Wither Storm attack, but his actions are not so bad compared to the likes of Hadrian and PAMA. **Aiden was a fame-seeking brat and a sociopathic bully, although he can actually be redeemed and will show remorse for his actions if showed mercy. However, even if Jesse doesn't save him, Aiden still feels remorse for his actions. **The White Pumpkin was a serial killer, but in the end, she finally saw the error of her ways. As well as that, she genuinely loves and cares for her pet cat, Winslow. **Romeo was shown to be truly evil and much worse than the Wither Storm(s) and wanted Jesse to be on his side and did horrendous, petty efforts to force people to be friends with him. He was shown to use his powers for his own sadistic pleasure. However, another Admin, named Fred, wrote that Romeo just wanted to keep him and Xara together, more than anything and Fred even considered him as a friend. Romeo even felt remorse after killing Fred, and eventually gets redeemed at the very end of Minecraft: Story Mode - Season Two. **The Warden, like PAMA, enjoys torture and giving out unethical orders. However, unlike PAMA, who is a cheater, the Warden does have a slight redeeming quality of being honorable, as he promised Romeo he would keep Xara from escaping the Sunshine Institute, and would even kill himself in order to do it. **PAMA, however, is a power-hungry, tyrannical computer who continuously enslaves the citizens of Crown Mesa out of its own spite. It was created by Harper to use hostile mobs to help the citizens of Crown Mesa, not harm them, but it made its own decision that the townspeople "weren't useful enough", so it started to "make useful" (brainwash) not only the hostile mobs, but the entire town (with the exception of Harper). Harper knew that PAMA wanted to spread to other worlds to make them useful (meaning everyone in said world would be brainwashed and forced to follow under PAMA's orders), so she destroyed the portal from Crown Mesa to keep PAMA from doing so. ***On top of that, it also brainwashes Lukas and Petra to turn them against Jesse, taunts to him/her that he/she will fail to defeat it just like he/she failed to save Reuben or return home, and even kills Jesse out of sadistic pleasure if he/she chooses not to deactivate PAMA and help it. No matter what Jesse's choices are, PAMA will always be irredeemably evil. *PAMA is the first form of artificial intelligence to appear in Minecraft: Story Mode. *The Redstone Heart, which powers PAMA, is presumably very powerful, as evidenced by Hadrian's reaction when seeing that Jesse possessed it. External links * . Navigation Category:Minecraft Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Delusional Category:Slaver Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Evil Creation Category:Genderless Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Deceased Category:Mongers Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Bosses Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Brainwashers Category:Obsessed Category:Homicidal Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Posthumous Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Cowards Category:Hegemony Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cheater Category:Power Hungry Category:Terrorists Category:Mastermind Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Tyrants Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Monster Master